The eternity of the friendship
by youdeservebetter
Summary: This basically goes back to the beginning of high school. Things were going smooth for Zig until he met one girl. (Zaya)
1. Chapter 1

His name was Zig Novak, the guy known as the "ladies' man" since 6th grade. Tall, dark, and handsome couldn't fit his physical description any better. He was starting his freshman year, single and ready to mingle. In 8th grade, he had been dating a girl named Tori Santamaria for about a month before he broke up with her. He didn't want to start off high school with a girlfriend. Being tied down to one girl, especially if that girl were to be Tori, was not Zig's ideal life. Tori had been madly infatuated with him since 6th grade and she had no shame in expressing her feelings to him in not-so-subtle ways. However, since Zig wasn't interested in looking for a meaningful relationship, he didn't take notice of her advances. Her best friend, Tristan Milligan, eventually told Zig about Tori's infatuation for the sake of her love but Zig didn't care much for Tori. For him, she was just another pretty face. At the last possible moment, he decided to casually date Tori but quickly decided that it was going to be a short-term relationship. She wasn't the type of girl he wanted to be with. Although she was super gorgeous, she was very bossy and possessive. And had she even been a nice girl, their personalities were so out of sync. He was into skateboarding and music whereas she was into beauty pageants and fashion. In that month they had been dating, if Zig was to go so far as to go near another girl, Tori would have an emotional breakdown. Everything had to be her way or the highway. Zig wasn't going to have any of this once he started high school. But now that they had broken up, Tori was infuriated. She spent most of the summer before high school trying to win Zig's heart but was eventually disheartened when he ignored her advances. A month before school started, she decided to come up with a different tactic to win his heart.

**(Forwarding to the first day of high school)**

Zig was sitting in Biology class when a girl came up to him. She said she went to middle school with Zig but he had no idea who she was. Being the popular person he was/is, the girl knew everything about him. She mentioned how he was with Tori but since they had broken up, she wanted to go out with him. The first day of school and it's only third period but Zig already has girls throwing themselves at his feet. He politely declined her invitation to go out but she wasn't going to take no for an answer. He quickly had to get out of this situation.

"Um, I…I have a girlfriend." Zig said.

"Oh, really? Who is she?" the girl replied not believing a word he said.

"Oh she didn't go to our junior high. I just met her over the summer."

"Yeah, well I don't believe you. I want to meet this girl of yours."

"Um, yeah, she's meeting me after class today."

The girl scoffed at him as she walked back to her seat.

Zig was starting to panic. As soon as class was over, that same girl was eyeing him to see his next move. He quickly ran out of the classroom looking for a girl that hadn't been to his middle school so she could pretend to be his girlfriend.

_Perfect _he thought to himself as he quickly ran into a petite blonde girl.

"If you could save a life, would you?" were the first words to come out of his mouth as he frantically approached the girl.

"Um…I think you have me confused with someone else" she replied.

"Just pretend you're my girlfriend."

"What?!"

"I'll explain in a minute, just…"

"Um, ok."

The girl from biology class was just about the approach his so-called "girlfriend" until she realized that she didn't recognize the girl.

"I called you, like, 10 times last night. You were with Bethany weren't you?! You…you scoundrel!" said the blonde girl said before pushing his shoulder.

Checking to make sure the girl was gone, he turned back to her. "Scoundrel?" he asked.

"Hey it's not like I got a rehearsal."

He slightly chuckled. "Well, uh, thanks for the cover. I'm Zig Novak."

"Hi..Oh, um, I'm Maya…Matlin…Any chance you know where the music room is?"

"I've been looking for the art class since the bell rang." Zig admitted.

"Ok, well…I guess I'll see you around." she said as she was walking past him.

She seemed like a nice girl, someone he definitely wanted to get to know. So before she could leave, he lightly grabbed her arm to turn her around. "Um, hey, I heard about this place called 'the Dot' and, um, I was gonna go check it out after school. You should come…I mean, if you want to."

"Maybe I will." She coolly replied before walking away.

He took one last look at her before turning around to look for the art room. Yep, Zig was ready to mingle.

**(Later at the dot)**

Zig came to the Dot a little later than her. He usually liked to make a girl wait for him a little before a hang-out or whatever it was that he was doing with Maya. However he didn't waste any time in approaching her once he saw her inside the store. She was wearing blue skinny jeans, a gray t shirt, maroon hoodie and a blue beanie. He was wearing black jeans and a grey and black striped sweatshirt.

"Hey! Sorry I'm late. Uh, have you been waiting long?" said Zig.

"No, no I just got here." Maya replied.

"It's pretty busy." Zig noticed all the filled tables and worried about how he was going to work his charm over this girl when the place was so packed.

"Yeah...Oh, those guys are leaving." Maya said motioning towards the now empty table.

"Sorry niners. This table's taken." said a couple of juniors before taking the table.

"Uh, ok." Zig replied turning back to Maya praying she wouldn't get mad that he didn't fight enough for the table she found.

"That's ok, I like standing."

And with that simple answer, he immediately felt relief. _Well she's definitely no Tori, _he thought. Maya was a simple girl and she appreciated simple things.

"Um…so, how was your first day? Did you meet any cool people?" she casually asked.

"A few." he coolly replied.

"Well, I met some kids from your junior high."

Zig had temporarily forgotten about his middle school drama. "Oh yeah?" he said raising one eyebrow. "Who?"

"Tori and Tristan."

And at that moment, his heart dropped. There's no mistaking them for anyone else. "Oh." _Oh crap_ is what he thought.

"Yeah, they kinda hate your guts." she said scrunching her nose up a little.

"Uh…yeah…can I explain why?" He said with with somewhat pleading eyes. She nodded yes. "Ok, well, uh, you stay put. I'll go score us a table."

He replied before going to find an empty table. While he was looking around, there were 2 freshman girls that said "Hey! Zig! Come sit with us!" as one of them patted an empty seat next to her. He went over to say hey. "Actually, I'm here with somebody else" he said pointing at Maya. The girls shot her a dirty look before Zig left to go look for a table for him and Maya. After searching around for a while he didn't find a single empty table. He felt a light tap on his shoulder.

"Hey, I have to go. Sorry we didn't get to hang out really but my ride's here and I got my cello lesson in 20 minutes. I'll catch you later." Maya said before walking out the door.

Zig was perplexed. Girls would always give him the time of day, whether it meant cancelling their doctor's appointments or skipping class. _Maybe she's just playing hard to _get he thought. No, but this girl seemed different. Before they even began to really converse, he already found one thing in common with her, _music_. In his mind, he thought, _I'm definitely talking to her again._

She liked Zig since he asked her to the Dot but all the junior high drama that came with him scared her from expressing her true feelings. She couldn't stay any longer. She lied about her cello lesson but she realized a little too late that she couldn't have any relationship with such a complicated guy. After all, Maya was a simple girl with a simple past and she liked it that way. And after seeing those 2 girls flirting with him right in front of her eyes, she wasn't sure if she'd be able to control her jealousy when so many girls threw themselves at his feet. Or what those girls would do to her if they ever saw her with him.

**(Zig at home)**

_I should be sleeping now. Why can't I sleep?_ It was 3am and Zig was still wide awake, lying in bed._ Maybe Tori told her, her side of the story. Maybe she told her I was some sort of womanizer and that's why Maya left so quickly. But why'd she come in the first place then? _Zig's mind was racing with different thoughts about his hangout with Maya. _Why am I overthinking this situation? This is not like me at all. I mean, so what if Tori lied to her about what happened between us. If I lose this girl, I'll just find another one. _But then he remembered. _She plays the cello, though. She must be a fan of music like me. I wonder how long she's been playing the cello for? It's so hard to find a girl who's pretty and is into music. _He thought. _God was she pretty. That smile she gave could easily light up a room._ It's one of those smiles that easily made him smile without reason. _And her small luscious pink lips, her blond waves resting on her shoulders and most of all her deeps eyes._ At first glance they seemed an aqua blue. But with each angle and aspect of lighting, it seemed to change from grey to green and then back to blue again. _Why did I pay so much attention to her?_ Zig battled with these thoughts throughout the night.

**(The next day at school)**

Zig saw Maya at her locker. He needed to approach her. He wanted to see if what he theorized about Tori, Tristan and her was true. Luckily his locker was pretty close to hers so if it seemed like he was "trying too hard," he'd just use his locker as an excuse for coming there.

"Hey," Zig said.

"Hey. Sorry again about yesterday. I guess I should've mentioned I was on a time limit but I didn't realize what a busy place the Dot would've been." Maya replied.

"Oh that's ok, I had somewhere to be anyways." he lied. He really didn't want to seem so into her so he put a little more effort into his casualness with her. _What do I mean by 'into her'? I barely know her and I'm already into her? _his mind kept thinking.

"Well I got band right now so I'll see you later?"

"I'll walk you to class. And I'll hold your cello for you too."

"Um…no that's ok, I got it." Maya was trying to keep her distance. She liked him but the drama didn't seem to be worth it.

"Ok…So what did Tori and Tristan say to you exactly?"

"Not much. They just said that you weren't a friend of theirs and to stay away from you."

"Oh and that didn't scare you off?"

"No. I usually don't like to let people define what I should or shouldn't do, _especially_ if I just met them." She believed that with all her heart even though she kinda did let people define what she did.

They were approaching her band class that she had with Tori and Tristan.

"You didn't have to walk me to class." she appreciatively mentioned.

"Well I would've carried your cello too if you'd let me." Zig flirtatiously replied.

"No self-respecting musician lets anybody else touch their instrument." Zig gave her a raised eyebrow look before she said "That sounded dirty, didn't it?"

"A little." he chuckled. He stood outside the classroom door frame talking to Maya when he noticed Tori and Tristan staring at them. "I think we have an audience."

Maya turned around and saw Tori giving her a dirty look. "Eesh, those looks could kill. You better get out of here."

"Yeah. I'll uh, I'll catch you later."

**(During band class)**

"What are you doing with Zig?" Tori retorted.

"We're friends." Maya confidently and casually replied.

"He's only using you to make _me _jealous. You're not his type."

"I think that's up to Zig. We're just friends. I think Zig's old enough to decide who he wants to be friends with." Maya turned around ignoring her.

Tori's rage was building up. _How dare she think that she knows Zig better than I do?! _Before anyone could stop her, she pulled up her trombone and emptied her spit tank on Maya's face. Maya immediately jumped her and they were cat-fighting it out.

"Hey! Stop it! Both of you! Principal's office! Now!" yelled the music teacher.

**(At the principal's office)**

"Ok, so who would like to tell me how this little disagreement started?"

"Well," Tori began, "I was tuning my trombone when Maya lunged at me."

"Yeah, because she spit on me."

"That's a lie!"

"Principal Simpson, this all happened because I've been hanging out with someone she likes and she got jealous."

"Also a lie!"

"Ok, you both have 1 week detention. I'm leaving the room for 5 minutes so you 2 can sort it out. If the situation isn't different, then I'll make it 3 weeks, got it?"

"Yes Principal Simpson." replied both girls in unison.

Tori began crying after the principal left. "I just really like Zig and I don't know what went wrong or why he suddenly broke up with me. Please Maya, you need to talk to him for me. I beg of you!" she said while hugging Maya.

"Ok fine but can you get off me? You're getting snot on my shirt!" Maya said pushing Tori off.

**(Later during lunch)**

Zig had heard from other people what happened between Tori and Maya in band practice. He felt so bad that Maya had to go through that. Sure, he didn't know her well but he knew Tori well enough that she most likely instigated the fight. All he wanted to do right now was go comfort Maya and win her over with his charm.

"Sent to the office on the first week of high school." Zig jokingly said as he walked up to Maya in front of the principal's office.

Maya scoffed "Ugh, my parents are going to kill me!" she said, looking up at him, smiling.

"Well this is my fault you know. I got you all wrapped up in my junior high drama." Zig sincerely said as he went to sit by her.

"So why did you break up with Tori? Did she do something wrong?"

_She did everything wrong! Sure, she's beautiful on the outside but on inside…_is what he wanted to really say but instead he just said "I guess I didn't want to start off high school with a girlfriend. I wanted to keep my options opened, in case I met someone cool." He flirtatiously replied.

"That's good. That's really…good. But I can't tell Tori that." Maya sighed.

"Why would you?"

"She asked me to find out what went wrong in your relationship. So she can get closure."

"Closure?" _Closure for what? _he thought. _Closure for her bossing me around and being an arrogant jerk?_

"Proof that the relationship's really over. Even though she still likes you. A lot."

"We did date for nearly a month. And most of it was kinda fun, I guess. Maybe I should talk to Tori instead."

"Really?" Maya sounded somewhat relieved. _Maybe after she gets her "closure" I can be with Zig, drama-free._

"Yeah. It's the right thing to do."

"Thanks. " Maya said before getting up to leave.

**(Zig confronts Tori)**

"What the hell are you doing telling Maya that she needs talk to me about us?! You need to leave her out of this!"

"Zig, I'm sorry. It's just that…you wouldn't answer my calls, emails, text messages. I was desperate…Why'd you break up with me? I know I can be pretty bossy and mean at times but I'll work on it for you. Just please give me another chance Zig."

Zig didn't know what to think. On one hand, he thought Maya was really cool and he would rather much go out with her than Tori or any other girl but he kept thinking. _If I reject Tori again, she'll freak, especially if I started dating Maya. She'd make her life a living hell. I can't do that to Maya. Maybe I have a small crush on Maya but it'll pass with time, right? After all, Tori's a babe and she's working on her personality. Maybe I'll give it a second shot. Plus, I don't know if Maya even likes me likes me."_

"Ok fine. But let me talk to Maya after school."

"Yeah, I think she's into you so you better break the news to her." Tori said walking away before giving a kiss on his cheek.

'_Into me'? What does she mean 'into me'? I thought Maya didn't like me more than as a friend. _Zig quickly washed away those thoughts. He couldn't think like that anymore now that he was back with Tori. _I have to go find Maya_ he thought to himself.

Zig quickly bumped into Maya soon after his conversation with Tori. "Hey, I need to talk to you. Meet me on the bench in front after school, ok?"

"Yeah sure, I'll be there. I might be a little late so give me like 5 or 10 minutes." _He made her wait a little last time, _she thought,_ now it's his turn._

"Okay."

**(Later after school)**

This time, Zig was waiting for Maya outside of school. He was sitting on the bench contemplating what Tori said about Maya being "into him" and what he was going to tell her about him and Tori getting back together. He had his hands in his hair just trying to fit everything together. Soon enough, Maya came out of the school building.

"Hey Zig."

"Hey," he said as he got up from the bench. He was adjusting the straps of his backpack. He was too nervous to say anything. He was just staring at his feet when Maya noticed and said:

"Is everything ok? Did your talk with Tori go terrible?"

"No, everything's fine…it's just that…" Zig couldn't say it. He knew that if he said it and Maya didn't react the way he wanted then he'd be heartbroken but if she did react the way he wanted then she'd be heartbroken. Before he could even make a decision about whether to say anything or not Maya quickly said:

"You guys got back together!" She was smiling and clasping her hands together, like she was kinda happy. She knew it was too good to be true. No one seemed to like plain old Maya Matlin. She didn't want to show the disappointment in her tone so she over-exaggerated her excitement just a little. This broke Zig's heart.. _Why is she happy that Tori and I got back together?_ he immediately thought.

"I hope you're not mad." Zig said hoping he'd get some upset out of her so he wouldn't feel so brokenhearted.

"Mad? Why would I be mad?"

"Well Tori kinda thinks you're into me…" Zig said casually and earnestly waiting for her response. He really did want her to like him as much as he seemed to like her.

"She thinks _I'm_ into _you_? That's hilarious!" _Ouch. Her mind's so far from the thought of liking me as more than a friend that I really have no choice but to be Tori's boyfriend._ Zig felt so constricted and hurt.

Zig was at loss for words. Right on cue, Tori came running behind Zig.

"Maya! Can you believe how everything worked out?!" Tori said grinning. Her happiness only made Zig and Maya feel more irked. "We're gonna have so much fun this year." She then made him put his arm around her shoulders. He felt so hurt right now and he had no idea why. _So what if Maya doesn't like me? Big deal! Why do I care so much about what she thinks of me anyways? I really need to stop thinking about her. _Maya quickly walked away. The tears were starting to flow. _I really did like him and I thought he liked me too _she thought to herself as she was walking home.


	2. Chapter 2

Tori, Tristan, Zig and Maya quickly became friends. Zig decided to add Maya on FaceRange. He wasn't usually the one to send friend requests to girls first but after his first hangout with Maya at the Dot, he never got a friend request from her. He would get friend requests before he even met some girls but from the beginning, he could tell Maya was different. Now that he was with Tori, he didn't think too much of it when he sent her a friend request. He was reading about how she wants to play in the New York Philharmonic Orchestra, she not only plays music but she writes her own music too, she can sing, and most of all, she was going to audition for a band called WhisperHug. Zig remembered hearing the announcements at school made by a guy called Mo about auditioning for the band. He had considered auditioning for it but was quickly distracted when Tori demanded help to become a cheerleader. _So much for being less bossy _he thought.

_A friend request from Zig? _Maya thought, reading through her FaceRange messages. _Maybe he really does just see me as a friend. _She accepted his friend request and decided to read through his profile. _Status: Taken_. That's all she read before she couldn't take it anymore. She closed her laptop and went to go drown herself in music.

**(At school)**

Zig was walking to his locker where he saw Tori, Tristan and Maya standing looking so ecstatic. He couldn't help but smile when he saw Maya smiling.

"Hey guys, why so serious?" Zig joked.

"Tristan and I are excited because we're going to audition for the new play that Eli's directing!" Tori said jumping up and down. "And I forgot what good news Maya had."

"That I'm auditioning for WhisperHug?" Maya said. She had just told Tori about her audition.

"Oh that's so cool! I was thinking of auditioning too but I don't know…" Zig wasn't sure why he wouldn't possibly audition for WhisperHug but then he remembered.

"Well I think you should go for it. If it's meant to be then it'll happen. It's worth a shot, right?" Maya said smiling at him. She would love if Zig was in the band with her. If she did make it in the band, it was going to be hard being the only niner in it but if Zig was with her…well, things would be different.

"Fine, when are auditions being held?" He said smiling back at her.

"Tomorrow. It'll be held during lunch and after school in the music room."

"Hey, I'll come with you to your audition. You know, for moral support" Tori said putting her arms around Zig. He could tell that she was already getting jealous that he and Maya had something in common.

**(at English class)**

English was the only class Zig and Maya had alone together. They had been close friends for a couple of weeks now. How could they not? Their personalities were so in sync. They both liked to sit in the back of class towards the windows, so naturally they were always sitting by each other in whatever classes they had.

"Class, remember to finish your book report. It's due next Tuesday. Remember, it must in MLA format and at least 5 pages long. I hope you brought your books because we'll be spending most of class today working on it. " The teacher said as the students were settling in.

Zig tapped Maya's shoulder so she'd turn around to talk to him.

"Hey, so I didn't bring my book and my assignment is on my computer at home so just pretend I'm helping you in case Ms. Dawes comes." Zig did have his book in his backpack but he just wanted an excuse to have Maya give him some attention. It didn't matter if to him if they talked or he just watched the sunlight kissing her face, he was too captivated by her to be bored.

"Yeah, I finished my assignment already." Maya said laughing slightly.

Zig looked at her with a smirk "So what were you doing then?"

"Oh I was just going to write some random quotes from the book that I liked."

"Oh yeah? I wanna see that paper."

Maya was just about to hand him the paper when Ms. Dawes came.

"Mr. Novak, where is your assignment and book?" asked Ms. Dawes as she came up from behind him.

Maya quickly turned back around to face the front so as to make it seem she wasn't just talking with Zig.

"I didn't bring my book and my assignment is on my computer at home. I'm practically finished though."

"And what exactly do you expect to do for the rest of class then?" Ms. Dawes was a nice teacher but she was fervent on making sure her students' time was spent productively.

Just then Maya turned around and said:

"He'll be helping me with my assignment. I've been having trouble formulating my thesis and he's good with his words."

"Very well then, carry on."

"So, I'm good with my words?" He asked raising his eyebrow. He knew what she meant by it but he always loved teasing her about liking him, hoping one day it would be true.

"Well you've shown me your lyrics and they're pretty good."

"Thanks. I was thinking of using one of my songs for the audition tomorrow."

"That'd be perfect! And since you're auditioning for the lead singer, you can show them how you'll be able to write songs for the band too."

"So what about you Beethoven? What have you been sizzling up for your audition? No doubt, it'll be amazing."

He was sincere with his words. She had already shown him some music sheets she wrote from when she was younger and they were pretty amazing. He said that she'd most likely be the next Beethoven or even better. He always knew the right words that'd make her heart flutter and jaw sore from all the smiling she did.

"I wrote a new song for my audition. I hope they like it. It's not the most upbeat sound but Mo said he was looking for some variety in the band so I'm giving it a shot."

"You're amazing, M, and I'll know you'll kill it at your audition."

**(At the audition)**

Zig casually walked by the music room to see how the auditions were going. So many people were doing horrible. _Yes! My chances are increasing_. He quickly checked to see if Maya was there but he didn't see her. _She must be auditioning after school too _he thought.

As soon as the last bell rang, Zig rushed to the music room. He incidentally bumped into Tori on the way.

"Ready for your audition, sweetie?" Tori said linking onto his arm. _Crap. She remembered_ Zig thought. He didn't mind that Tori was going to be there but it would be a bigger let down for her than it would be for him if he didn't make it into the band.

"Yep. I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

Zig entered the music room to see only a few more people were auditioning. He didn't see Maya in the room and he was wondering where she was. _Did she not end up auditioning after all? Maybe I shouldn't audition either. I don't really care for fame anyways. _Just then Maya quickly rushed in with her cello and music sheets in hand.

"Sorry I'm late," she said to Mo before taking her seat.

"Good luck guys." Tori said to the both of them before giving Zig a kiss on the cheek and taking a seat on the side.

Zig took a seat next to Maya.

"I thought you weren't going to make it. I almost backed out." He whispered to Maya. He was always honest with her.

"You're so sweet. I was just running late because my cello felt kinda heavy today."

"Well if you weren't such a self-respecting music, you know I'd carry it for you in a heartbeat." They both slightly chuckled. He loved the little inside jokes they had between each other. It made their relationship, special.

"Alright, next!" said Mo gesturing at Maya.

"Good luck, Beethoven." Zig quickly whispered to her before she got up from her seat.

"Name?"

"Maya Matlin."

"And you're playing to cello, it looks like?"

"Yep and I'll be doing a music piece I wrote for this audition."

Mo was already impressed. So far, the people that did their auditions were either mediocre or just plain dreadful. He kept pulling out the "don't call us, we'll call you card" until it came to Maya. She had just finished her audition.

"Alright, good job Maya! Can you stay a bit after the last audition?" Zig's was the last audition so she was planning on staying anyways.

"Yes! I can" Maya said ecstatically. She looked back at Zig and mouthed a "good luck, rockstar" to him before taking a seat next to Tori.

"Congrats Maya! I really hope Zig makes it in the band. It'll be so embarrassing if he doesn't since I told all my friends that I'd be dating a rockstar."

"And who are you?" Mo asked Zig as he was strapping on his bass.

"Zig Novak."

"Ok Zig, as you probably know. We already have a bass player so are there other instruments you can play?"

"Yeah I can play the guitar. I can pretty much pick up on any instrument if given the instructions."

"Alright then. Go ahead."

Zig played a song he wrote in 7th grade. He wanted to play something upbeat since Mo seemed like the upbeat type of person. He started singing and noticed Tori mostly glaring at her phone. She occasionally paid attention to him every now and then but even then, her eyes just seem bored. He then saw Maya sitting next to her. She was watching him with so much emotion and joy in her eyes. He had noticed he wasn't smiling at all during his song until he saw Maya's face smiling at him. He finished the song and Maya stood up applauding him. She quickly sat back down realizing what she was doing.

"I think it's needless to say but welcome to WhisperHug, Zig! You're our new lead singer and lead guitarist!" Mo exclaimed. "And Maya, you're in the band as well but I wanted to know if you could do back-up vocals before officially accepting you."

"Yeah, I can do it. Not a problem." Maya said grinning at Zig and Mo.

"Alright then, you guys should meet the other band members tomorrow. Can you guys meet at the Dot after school?"

Zig was free to meet them but he was waiting for Maya's confirmation before saying yes. He looked at her asking with his eyes she'd be able to come and she nodded a 'yes' to him. "Yep, we'll be there." Zig told Mo before going to Tori and Maya.

"And no bringing anybody. It's a strict WhisperHug band meeting." Mo told them before he left the room.

Tori threw her arms around Zig, giving him a hug. "I knew you two could it!"

Zig pulled in Maya for a hug too. "Yeah, you were amazing." He said as he was hugging Maya and Tori.

"It's too bad I can't tag along for your meeting tomorrow" Tori said rather annoyed.

_Thank God_ Zig thought. He was sure that if Tori would be able to come, the whole time being there, she'd work on making sure Maya and he weren't even breathing the same air. From the beginning of their friendship, she always had a jealousy of Maya and Zig and in subtle ways would she try to wedge between in it.

**(In History class the next day)**

Maya, Tori and Zig were in this class. He usually sat with his friend Damon in class since he didn't want to constantly put the "boyfriend" front for Tori in front of Maya. He had known Damon since he was a kid. Their parents had been friends. Both came from a poor family background which is what normally kept the two friends.

"Zigmeister! Congrats on making it into WhisperHug!" Damon said as Zig went to go sit by him. "So…uh…did Maya make it?"

Zig immediately his attention to Damon. _Why'd he care if she made it or not? _Zig thought.

"I just wanted to know. I don't know…she seems hot underneath the man clothing she wears." Damon said as he was eyeing Maya sitting in her seat.

Zig could feel his face heating up. He never really liked Damon but he was the only "friend" who knew about him being poor and despite his idiotic beliefs about girls, he gave good advice on how to work around the whole "I'm poor" thing. "What the hell are you trying to say, man?" he asked angrily.

"Look dude, don't get all offended. I'm just saying, compared to Tori, she doesn't dress the best. I'm sure she's got a great body but that's the thing, I'm not sure. But with Tori, you know she's got a great body."

"You got problems, dude. It's no wonder you've never had a girlfriend." He harshly told him. It was the truth. Damon always lived in the shadow of Zig and his many girlfriends.

"Fine, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. Just, do you think you can set me up with her? She considers you her best friend after all."

Zig thought about it. He didn't want Maya to date anyone but him. And even if he didn't mind her dating other people, she definitely wouldn't like Damon. The one time they had talked, Zig could tell she was annoyed by him. All Damon ever talked about was how women were basically the slaves of men. Not exactly the best way to win a girl's heart but Damon had no experience with women.

"Um, I'll ask her and see what she says." He already knew she was going to say no but he thought it'd give a good laugh.

**(During lunch)**

Maya saw Zig sitting at their usual lunch table eating alone.

"Hey, where's Tori and Tristan?" she asked as she was setting her lunch plate to sit across him.

"I don't know. Something about the upcoming cheerleaders audition."

"Oh right, I forgot Tristan telling me about it. I think I just zoned out at one point. Why is cheerleading even a sport? What's the purpose of it? To hype up the crowd? The players? It's so dumb."

Maya was exactly a feminist but she just hated girls who put themselves on display and actually got attention for it. And anything tolerating that was just as annoying to her. She was so into her own argument that it took her awhile to notice Zig staring at her.

"What's up?" She said as she put her head up.

"Nothing." He said smiling and shaking his head. _Yeah, she definitely wouldn't want to go out with Damon. _"Well, actually, I had a question to ask you. He said, staring into her deep blue eyes. Oh those eyes he loved so much. "Well you know my friend, Damon, right? From history?"

"How could I forget Mr. Women-were-made-for-men." Maya said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah," Zig chuckled "well…he told me to ask you if you'd be interested in going out with him?"

Maya just gave him a look and Zig knew the answer. "Well I told him not get his hopes up." He said smiling at her.

She returned his smile. "Anyways, wanna walk with me to the Dot after school?" she asked, trying to change the subject.

"I'd love to. I'll meet you at your locker after class, sound good?"

"Perfect."

Maya didn't mind having lunch alone with Zig. She actually felt more at ease when Tori and Tristan weren't there. _Maybe going out with Damon would've helped me get over Zig _she thought. But then again, it wouldn't help dating his friend, especially if he was the only thing they had in common.


	3. Chapter 3

**(Later at the Dot)**

"Remember when we first met here?" Zig asked as he was walking with Maya. That one time they hung out was where it all began, he couldn't forget about it. She was so different from any girl he ever met, he knew that their relationship would be special.

"Yeah, hopefully this time we'll actually find a table!" Maya joked. Ever since Zig and Tori got back together, Maya kicked herself over for not giving him a try at the Dot. She didn't know him any better so she had some right to feel afraid but now that she got to know him…things were different.

They had arrived at the Dot to notice that there weren't a lot of people and they couldn't spot any of their band members either.

"Well we'll just get table and wait for them to come." Zig said as he was getting a table. "I guess second time's the charm right?" he said winking at her.

Maya let out a slight chuckle. Their inside jokes was one thing she loved about her relationship with him. There was never an awkward or dull moment between them.

"Ah, I see you guys made it." Mo said quickly walking to sit at their table. "The other 2 band members should be on their way."

Just then a guy and a girl walked in. "Mo! Hey! Looks like we're just on time," said the guy. "Nice to meet you guys, I'm Adam." He said as he was extending both his hands to Maya and Zig.

"I'm Imogen Moreno, pleased to meet you," the girl said not extending her hand. She was weird character and everyone in school knew it. "So, are you two dating?" she said looking towards Maya and Zig.

"Oh, no…he has a girlfriend." Maya said looking down at her hands. She was looking down because she felt awkward but mostly because she still felt hurt that he was still dating Tori.

Zig noticed her looking down and he couldn't help but feel his heart sink. _Great! Our first band meeting and things were already getting awkward _he thought.

"Anyways…" Mo thankfully changed the subject "I wanted this meeting to be about the band and what we plan on doing. I told Zig that we already have a bass player and Adam here is our man. He only plays bass so Zig's guitar skills will come in handy. And since he's the lead singer, being the lead guitarist is a good idea too. And Imogen does good back-up vocals but she auditioned something I can't really explain."

"They're called water glasses." Imogen quickly replied.

"Whatever they are, they'd be a nice change of pace of what's already been done at this high school. And with Maya's cello skills, we'll bring a new genre of music to Degrassi." When Mo had said "Maya's cello skills," Zig playfully elbowed her. Bass, guitars and even back-up vocals were so cliché for a high school band. However, Maya's talent would bring the "umph" that WhisperHug needs. "We'll have band meetings during class breaks on Mondays and Wednesdays and we'll have band practice Fridays after school for an hour and a half, sound good?"

Everyone nodded their head in unison. _Yes, another excuse to have it just be me and Maya during break time. _Zig blissfully thought to himself. With all the time that Tori forces him to spend with her, he appreciated his alone time with Maya. She was the one person he could be himself around without worrying about being judged.

**(The next day at school)**

Maya was getting her books out of her locker for her next class. It was a class she had with anybody she knew. She kinda enjoyed since it gave her time to just think. She loved the classes she had with Zig and sometimes even Tori but with how she felt about Zig, she needed ideas on how to get over him. And now that she was in a band with him, things weren't going to get any better.

"So how'd the band meeting go?" Tori casually asked as she was putting some stuff in her locker.

"Oh it went fine. I'm sure Zig gave you all the details." Tori just rolled her eyes at the statement. Even though her and Zig were together, they never really conversed with one another. It was more of an image type of thing. Just then Zig came.

"Hey guys, what were you talking about?" Zig asked as he was opening his locker. He saw Maya and Tori talking from a distance when he noticed Tori rolling her eye. _Of course she's bored with whatever Maya's talking about. _

"We were just talking about your band meeting yesterday. I can't wait to hear WhisperHeart's first gig!" Tori said giving Zig a kiss on the cheek.

"Um, it's WhisperHug." Zig replied annoyed that she didn't even care to know the name of the band she would tell all her friends about.

"Oh really? WhisperHeart sounds better. Anyways, who cares? I'll be cheering at the football game tonight, you'll come watch me, won't you?" Tori told Zig as she was tracing her fingers up his chest.

Maya at this point hadn't said anything. She hated Tori and Zig together. She was always in a foul mood whenever they would act all couple-y. "I gotta go, I'll catch you guys later." She said slamming her locker door and proceeding to go nowhere in particular. She just needed to leave.

"I'm not really a big sports fan, though." Zig said shrugging his shoulders. He hated when Maya left him and Tori alone. _Why am I still with Tori if I hate being with her? _He promised himself that he would give him and Tori a shot, despite how he felt about her previously. _She said she was trying to become better. Maybe I just got to give it time._

"So I'm not a fan of music but I still came with you to your audition."

_Yeah, just to separate Maya and me. _He thought. "Fine but only if I get to bring Tristan and Maya along.

"Maya too? Alright, fine." Tori said. She wasn't happy of the idea that he wanted Maya to come. _But once he sees her in her cheerleading out, he won't even remember Maya exists, right?_ She immediately texted Tristan that he had to come to the football game tonight.

**(At said football game)**

_Why'd Zig tell me to come to the game tonight? He knows I don't care for sports and he doesn't either. "But you need support your friends" _She remembers reading his text. She assumed he meant Tori, but he really meant himself. Tori didn't care for Maya's support, she had all the confidence she needed, a little too much. Maya was waiting for Zig to come walk her to school. Tristan was supposed to come along with Zig but he ended up coming to Maya's house.

"Where is Zig?! Tori's gonna kill all of us if we're not there for the beginning cheer." Tristan said as he was pacing back forth in front of the door. Maya was watching him pace back and forth and couldn't help but laugh at him. "Why are you laughing? Don't realize we'll all be dead? Dead!"

"Don't worry, Zig's coming. Just calm down." Maya said laughing a little. She didn't really care what Tori thought of her and she always found it comical at how much Tristan worried about Tori. For two people who were best friends, he worried about her a lot.

_Ding dong. _"Oh thank God Zig's here!" Tristan ran to the door to see Zig. "Where the hell have you been?! The game starts in 5 minutes!"

"Sorry my mom needed some help at the store and…"

"Ok ok, I get it. Let's get going. No time to waste." Tristan said as he pulled Maya and Zig along.

They reached the football game. Thankfully, they didn't miss the cheer. They took their seats up in the crowd and Tori waved up at them and blew Zig a kiss. He just politely smiled to her. He then turned to Maya who he saw was shivering, hugging herself with her arms. He took off his hoodie and put it around her shoulders.

"Thanks," she said smiling at him. She was so cold but Tristan has rushed her that she didn't have time to get a jacket.

"Well…it's the least I could do for dragging you to the game with me. But I couldn't sit through this game in crowd of people that I'd never think of talking to in school."

"And you shouldn't be with people you don't like should you?" They were both staring into each other's eyes when Tristan came and sat in between them.

"Sorry, I'm just really cold and since Maya has your jacket, I need to get cozy in between you guys." Tori told Tristan to make sure that Maya and Zig didn't get too close with each other. He thought she was crazy for even thinking like that since he thought as Maya as his best friend but Tori was always the jealous type. She never feared of taking her jealousy too far. "Oh look, Tori's cheer is starting!" Tori worked a little harder just to divert Zig's attention from Maya but looks didn't matter to Zig. Sure, Tori was beautiful but he knew her too well enough to just fall for her looks. Maya on the other hand was both beautiful inside and out. And just like that the game was over. Tristan made sure he got in between Maya and Zig tonight, much to their dismay.

"Let's go meet up with Tori!" said Tristan as he grabbed Maya's and Zig's arms so that they would get up.

"I think I should give this back," Maya said as she handed the hoodie back to Zig. "I don't think Tori would like it if she saw me wearing your jacket."

"Why wouldn't she like it?" Zig asked. He knew why and he knew that Maya knows why too but he just wanted to get the answer that he'd been looking for. Everyone saw the chemistry between the two of them but themselves. If either of them suspected some sort of chemistry, they'd quickly think it off, assuming it to be a figment of their imagination.

"Oh…um…I don't know," she replied looking down at her shoes. She knows exactly why she would be angry but bringing herself to say would mean she actually believed it, and she wasn't ready for that.

"Did you guys see my cheer? What'd you think, Ziggy?" Tori said staring into his emerald green eyes. She knew he didn't give her any attention and that Maya wore his jacket but, for once, she wanted him to be straightforward with her.

"Oh…uh, yeah great job! The way you twirled those batons was phenomenal!" He didn't really pay attention Tori's cheer. He just went off of what typically would happen during a cheer and it worked.

"Aww thanks Ziggy-poo," she said putting her arms around him for a kiss.

"Well I guess that's me and Maya's cue to go," Tristan said linking arms with Maya. "Needless to say, Tor, you were amazing and can't wait for the next game."

"Thanks, Tristan! And thanks for coming Maya, your support means the world to me," she sarcastically said stroking Maya's arm with the hand that wasn't around Zig.

"I know waving pom poms to hype up a crowd takes skills but you made it seem…effortless," Maya secretly meant that as an insult. Only Zig chuckled because he knew what she was insinuating. Tori then pulled Zig in for a sloppy kiss. She always dangled her relationship with him in Maya's face. "Come, Tris, let's go before it gets too dark." Maya said turning her back to them. She hated how in love they seemed to be. As soon as she was out of sight, Zig pushed Tori away.

"I told my mom I'd be home soon and I'd hate to disappoint her so I've gotta go," he said before rushing off to go home. _That's it, I need to break up with Tori. _Zig sent her text saying "we need to talk." She already knew where this conversation was going.

"No Zig! You can't do this to me again!" Tori texted back.

"Listen, I thought things were going to be different this time and even if they were, we're too different. It's not fair of me to be with you when I like somebody else."

"So, who is she? Is it Maya?"

"It doesn't matter who it is. All that matters is that we're over but I hope we can still be friends."

"I can't, Zig. We're either boyfriend & girlfriend or we have no relationship at all. I'm done with you."

He never texted her back. To be honest, he didn't care about being friends with Tori. She might be becoming a better person but until that day came, he wasn't going to believe it. _I need to call Maya _was the first thing he thought. _But something like this requires a romantic gesture _Zig thought. He wanted to finally let out what he had been feeling this whole time but he had to do it the right way. He wanted Maya to know how much he truly cared about her. It was late at night and he couldn't just show up at her front door, he'd wake up her whole family and they'd never accept him. He saw a tree that led to Maya's window. _Well, here goes nothing, Tarzan _he said as he began climbing the tree trunk. He had gotten a whole bunch of splinters but the rush of adrenaline caused him to reach Maya's window. He was knocking on the window for a while now. He figured she must've been in a deep sleep so he was just about to leave when he saw the light open. She was only wearing a tank top and some PJ shorts and she had bedhead hair but Zig thought she was still so cute.

"Zig? What are you doing here?" Maya said as she was rubbing the sleepiness out of her eyes.

"I broke up with Tori."

Maya was immediately awoken by that sentence, like she couldn't believe it. "What did you just say?"

"I couldn't do it anymore. I tried giving us a chance but me and her are too different. The relationship wasn't gonna go anywhere."

She was shocked. _When did this all happen? After they had their steamy make out session or during? _Maya thought, remembering how she left Tori and Zig at the football game. "But why did you break up with her?"

He started climbing inside her room. What he needed to say now required her full attention and full trust that what he's about to say is true. "Because, I like you Maya Matlin. I always have and always will. I'm just so stupid that it took me this long to realize this but you're the one for me," he said as he was holding her hands and staring into her eyes. He sincerely meant every word that he said. "And I want you to be honest with me, no more lying to each other or ourselves."

Maya so badly wanted to write this confession off. It was almost too good to be true. _Zig really did like me this whole time? _"Zig, I like you too." Maya said smiling at him. He was just about to kiss her when he stopped an inch away from her lips to say "you're amazing, Maya." Then, he gave the long passionate kiss they both had desiring since the day they met each other. Maya, in return, put her arms around Zig's shoulders, letting his muscular arms embrace her as they shared the kiss she dreamt of having every night. "You're my only one," she said in between kisses.

THE END


End file.
